True Loves Blues
by Destiny'sHuntress
Summary: One night a Obelisk blue student named Sarah Kai finds a boy with blue hair and glasses drowning and forms a bond strong as steal Friends? or will it be more? Pairings: main is actually Syrus/Oc and Jaden/Blair Zane/Alexis also please dont pick nits out


True Loves Blues

The gentle patter of rain against the walls of the Obelisk's windows at midnight weren't so easy to ignore...

it was calm and quiet tonight and all throughout the dorm were gentle snores.. no one was awake except for just one

girl... She had Noble Brown hair as she puts it if shes bored, Her deep blue eyes unusually melancholy as she stared out the open window, not at the waters below but at the shimmering stars floating above her as she sighed and looked down to the Watery landscape infront of the Dorm when she spotted a small boat coming closer... She could barely see two figures and one laying down seemingly, She didnt like the looks of it so she ran out of the door and down the stairs straight past Alexis and Zane and out the door to see what was going on.. she had been dead still

Until the two figures lifted the third up and over the edge of the boat, Her eyes widened and her mouth opened in shock, she absentmindedly, began running to the waters edge and she kept running until she was half submerged... She wasnt close enough to get a good enough look and hoped they hadnt thrown the other in yet... She continued swimming though her body was tired, she was almost close enough to touch the boat when she heard a splash and her eyes widened.. they must have been having trouble throwing him in and had just pushed the person over... She then dived under into the crystal clean waters _Please let me find the person before its to late... _

Her thoughts stopped as she saw the figure underwater who was sinking slowly, He seemed to have light blue hair and his glasses hadnt been removed... his eyes were shut tight as if he hadnt seen them coming, She tried to reach him but he was just out of her reach... She felt herself becoming more and more aware of the need to breath, Her hand reaching out towards the boy who was still descending... She knew if he opened his mouth or she didnt get him out soon then he would drown, after what felt like a century she felt her hand touch his own and quickly wrapper her fingers around it desperatley pushing upward with his hand in hers _Not.. much furtther.. just a little more come on Sarah.. you can do it, Come on! _She felt herself submerge and gasped for breath as she pulled the boy above water and tried to get them both back to shore safely... After swimming for a while she pulled them upon the sand and checked his pulse relieved he hadnt swallowed any water apparently...She smiled in relief before falling limp upon his chest in exhaustion... A gentle heart beat soft in her ears as she slept.

The gentle rays of the shining sun poured down upon the two as day had broken finally, the young blue haired boy opened his pale grey eyes before reaching to shield the sun from his eyes finding he couldnt lift his right hand up he gazed down to see another hand upon it, He then realised their was a girl with brown hair in the custom obelisk blue wear lying ontop of him his face becoming a shade of crimson as he gently took his hand from under hers and absentmindledly reached up to brush a piece of hair from the girls eyes... He then heard shouts and people running towards him, he recognised them as Jaden Yuki and Chumley Huffington who saw him in the position and smirked at him he then decided to shout " Hey! I woke up here!" at them.. Jaden then said " Boy syrus you had a good night huh?" All Syrus could do was shout in annoyance before stopping frightened of awakening the sleeping girl but was too late as her eyes fluttered open and her sapphire eyes widened and the three guys chanted " DONT SCREAM PLEASE DO-" but were interupted by a loud scream...

Syrus covered his ears with his hands and " Please stop i woke up here!" she then stopped and blinked remembering the night before and got up walking a few steps back as Syrus stood as well " Thanks" was all Syrus said and she blinked suprised he knew she had saved him? "for what?" she had said in a quiet voice as he smiled at her " For saving my life.. my clothes are drenched and.. so are yours so i must have been drowning or something like that.. though i have no clue how i got out here... " She was very suprised at how bright he was... Her eyes then focused on his two friends who were laughing about it all... What idiots they werent even worried about him!?

She was awoken by her thoughts when a long dark blue haired girl had came running up to them smiling brightly at Jaden and he shivered slightly running off in semi fear of her as she was chasing him most likely trying to hug him.. It was pretty funny to watch until jaden tripped and blair fell on him... Well actually thats was also hillarious just very very sugestive... she heard another shout much more angry though and shivered as suddenly...


End file.
